


Roses, Lavender, and Venice

by claire_jacobson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Few OCs But They're Not Important, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Protective Nico di Angelo, Quests, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_jacobson/pseuds/claire_jacobson
Summary: After the Giant War, Nico doesn't have much to do but hang around the infirmary with his self-described friend Will Solace. Nico is still trying to figure himself out, and how that relates to Will, but once they're offered a quest together, Nico realizes he's going to have to figure out how he and Will are going to work together as soon as he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote, so please give me constructive feedback if you want. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Nico was really glad it wasn't the 1940s. He remembered going to see doctors when he was young. Everything, from the building itself to the employees inside felt deeply sad, and when Nico was little, he refused to even step into a doctor's office without holding the hand of his mom or Bianca. That couldn't have been less of the case about Camp Half-Blood's infirmary. The general setup was the same, with cots against the walls and medical supplies strewn about, but the vibe in there was way different. This was thanks to the general atmosphere of the Big House, of course, but for Nico, this was also thanks to a certain healer in the infirmary. Will walked into the room and grinned at Nico. Once Will reached him, he dropped his smile and put on his doctor facade for a second.

"Nico," Will said, "how have you been feeling?"

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Solace, you don't have to treat me like I'm bound to break apart. I mean, the battle of Camp Half-Blood or whatever people are calling it-"

"People are calling it the Giant War now." Will interrupted.

"Oh. Huh, that's a really stupid name. Well whatever you want to call it, it was over a month ago. I think that I'm back to my usual self." Nico responded.

"Nico, I just want to make sure you're as healthy as you can be. I care about you. You're my friend." Will smiled. "I can't have my ghost king turning into a cloud of black smoke."

Nico rolled his eyes, but he had to actively fight back a blush. "First of all, who said I'm your friend. But second of all...thanks." Will smiled at him, doctor facade fully off. Will and Nico just looked at each other for a second before a camper in another cot started groaning, causing Will to give Nico a quick wave and run over to their bedside. The fluttering of Nico's stomach from Will calling him "my ghost king" was another reason Nico was really glad it wasn't the 1940s.

___

 

Nobody really sat at their own table anymore for mealtimes. The casualties of the Giant War were all too apparent when everyone first tried sitting with their own siblings, so people moved around to wherever they pleased. Chiron was clearly not pleased at the lack of order, but he knew that the campers needed one another. Nico still ate alone at most dinners. He'd tried to eat with all his friends a few times, but he found them too loud and rowdy for mealtimes. While Nico ate, he liked to get lost in his thoughts, and having Leo start a food fight almost every night wasn't prime thinking conditions. Nico plopped down in his seat at the Hades table and started to eat, until he heard a voice calling his name. Will was waving him over to the Apollo table. Nico got up and walked over, but left his plate at his seat.

"You should eat with us!" Will said as soon as Nico was in earshot. A few Apollo kids looked up and smiled at him, a few were in their own conversations, but most of the other campers just looked at their plates. Nico was probably just imagining it, but it felt like they were deliberately not making eye contact with him. He turned back to Will's smiling face and said, 

"I'm fine on my own, but thank you for the offer." Nico turned on his heel to walk away, but Will grabbed his arm before he could take a step. 

"You look so lonely over there! What do you even do over there by yourself?" 

"I do whatever I please. It's a perk of being the only one there." Will seemed exasperated by Nico's stubbornness. 

"Well, not today." Will grabbed his plate and stood up. Nico furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"If you're not going to join us, I'm going to join you." Will said as he started walking over to the Hades table. 

Nico froze. "Why do you want to sit with me so badly?" he asked, noticing his voice had gone noticeably higher. Will definitely noticed, but didn't comment on it, which Nico was grateful for. 

"Is it a crime to want to be near my friend? We only see each other in the infirmary. I'd like to establish a relationship with you outside making sure you're not about to disintegrate." and with that, Will walked over to the Hades table. Nico knew there was no way he would win this argument, so he followed Will back to his seat. 

Will told Nico all about his day at archery and then the infirmary. Nico listened but didn't speak up at all. Nico kept finding himself gazing at Will while he talked. Will was really beautiful, Nico thought. He had blue eyes, not like the sea or like a storm, but more like the blue of a lazy afternoon sky. His hair looked like actual gold in the sun, and his tan skin made him look like a surfer. Will reminded him of sculptures he had seen in museums when he was a little boy in Venice. Nico remembered looking at the statues and wondering how something could possibly exist and be so beautiful. Will stopped talking with a flourish, shaking Nico out of his thoughts. Nico realized, embarrassed, that he hadn't listened to the last half of what Will had said. 

"Nico, I have a genuine getting to know you question." Will said. "Do you have someone," Will gestured towards the woods, "out there? Or," Will pointed down, "down there?" Nico felt his face get warm, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"What do you mean 'do I have someone'?" Nico asked. In his heart, Nico was sure he knew what Will meant, but he didn't want to answer right away, so he pushed the question. 

"I mean," Will says, "do you have a girlfriend when you shadow travel outside the camp?" Nico froze at the mention of a girlfriend. Will knew, right? He had to know. Nico thought back to the conversations he'd had with Will in the infirmary, but he couldn't seem to find the conversation where Nico had told him that he's gay. All they had really talked about was Nico's wellbeing. Will was right, their friendship was based in the infirmary and around Nico being healthy. Then it hit Nico, he had never told Will. Nico knew Will was gay, it was impossible not to know, Will wore a rainbow bracelet and spoke openly about ex-boyfriends. 

"No," Nico decided to answer, "I don't have someone anywhere, and I definitely don't have a girlfriend." Will raised his eyebrows at this.

"Why definitely no girlfriend?" Nico felt a little embarrassed. He knew that not as many people cared in the modern world, but he was raised in the thirties and forties, and thus was hardwired to feel a level of shame about his sexuality. Nico pushed the shame down, reminding himself of all the positive experiences he had coming out to people, and decided he wanted to tell Will.

"I don't like girls." Will looked taken aback. "I'm gay." Nico clarified. His face still felt a little warm, but he was happy he told Will.

"I never would've guessed," Will said, while taking a bite out of a french fry, "but I can see it. Well, welcome to the club!" Will held out his hand for a high five. Nico surprised himself by reaching out and returning the high five. Will smiled at him, and realization hit Nico like a truck.

___

After dinner, Will said goodbye to Nico and walked towards the infirmary. Nico stood in the pavilion for a moment before spotting Jason Grace some ways away. Nico weighed his options, but decided that it'd probably be healthy to talk to someone. Will was always telling him opening up was good for him, and besides Jason, the only person he would consider opening up to was Will, who he definitely could not tell about this. Not yet, at least.

Nico ran over to Jason, who was standing next to Piper. The couple was lost in conversation until Jason noticed Nico next to him. 

"Oh, hey dude, what's up?" Jason asked. Piper smiled at Nico and gave him a welcoming wave.

"Hi guys. Uh, Jason, is there any way I could talk to you alone?" Nico turned to Piper, "sorry." Jason raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"See you in a bit Pipes." He kissed her, and Nico averted his eyes.

A little while later, he and Jason were leaning against the Hades cabin while the rest of the camp was at a campfire. Jason began, "So what's up? Is everything okay?" Nico felt a little embarrassed for talking about this, but he remembered that bottling up your feelings isn't good for anyone.

"So... I think I like someone." That statement hung in the air before Jason said, "Okay, that's cool." He seemed underwhelmed. 

"I just," Nico continued, "I don't know how to deal with it. The last person I liked was Percy, and that was-well, it wasn't healthy. And I'm freaking out at the thought of having feelings for someone again for his sake and mine." Jason nodded, looking more intrigued. 

"Well," he began, "I know that you feel scared, but you're a different person now. You're not the ten-year-old kid who can't deal with his own emotions, you've grown up a lot. If it all works out, then awesome, but if it doesn't, you'll be okay." Jason ended. 

"Thank you," Nico said. "I really needed to hear that." 

"No problem man!" Jason replied. "Also, uh, can I guess who it is?" Before Nico could answer, Jason said, "Is it Will Solace?" Nico wanted to deny it, but his blushing cheeks gave it away. 

"How'd you know?" Nico asked.

"I've suspected it for a while. Once you said you liked someone, it just fit together, you know?" Nico nodded. 

"For a long time," Nico said, "I just thought he was cute. Just a friend who I happened to think was really handsome. But tonight, he was talking and-" Nico thought back to how while looking at Will he immediately started thinking of those Venetian sculptures, "it clicked and I realized it was a crush." Jason nodded.

"I'm always here for you man, and-" Jason was cut off by someone shouting "NICO!". Will was standing near the Mess Hall, and was trying to wave Nico over again. "DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE CAMPFIRE?" Nico looked at Jason who said, "Say yes!"

"SURE." Nico yelled back. He looked at Jason again, who smiled and said. "You two would be a cute couple." Nico started walking towards Will and thought as he thought  _I agree._


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Will ate every meal together after that evening. They still couldn't see each other much outside of the infirmary and meal times, but even this small change in how much they saw one another greatly expanded their knowledge of the other. Will was definitely more talkative, but Nico found himself speaking up once in a while. Nico thought that he probably spoke more to Will in a few weeks than he'd spoken to some people his whole life. The more Nico looked at Will, the more art he found himself comparing Will to. Nico decided that Will's eyes were like the sky in a Monet painting, several shades of blue that worked together to form something both coherent and beautiful. Will would ask him questions about Italy a lot.

"I just can't believe you grew up in Italy!" he'd muse. "It sounds so," Will would get a dreamy look on his face that made Nico stare, "romantic." Nico didn't have the heart to tell him that his childhood wasn't very romantic, that fascism took his romantic Italian life away, so he would play along. He taught Will dirty Italian words and told him about the canals in Venice. 

"What was your favorite thing about Venice?" Will asked him once. It didn't take long for Nico to respond.

"The art." Will nodded, expecting more. "My mother, Bianca, and I would go to art museums sometimes and I just couldn't believe something so beautiful could possibly exist. The effort, the skill, the beauty... art museums were my favorite place in the world." Nico got lost in his memories for a second, and before he could think through his words, he said, "I'd love to take you to a Venetian art museum one day." Will smiled at him.

"Why me?" It then fully hit Nico what he had said. He took a deep breath to try to stop the red from crawling onto his cheeks, but it was to little avail. 

"I think you'd appreciate the pieces in there. You seem like someone with good taste about that kind of thing." Nico stuttered out.

"You think I naturally have a good taste in art? Nico, that's really sweet of you to say. Also, really gay of you to say, but mostly sweet." Will replied in a playful tone. Nico smiled at his joke. Will had made a few jokes about Nico and him being a few of the openly gay guys at Camp Half-Blood, and every time he did it felt both scary and reassuring. It reminded him he was different from almost everyone, an outlier, which wasn't a comforting thought for Nico. But those jokes also reminded him he wasn't fully alone, Will was different with him. Nico was pulled out of his thoughts by Will staring at him.

"What?" Nico asked nervously. Will chuckled a little and put his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

"Hey, calm down. It's just that that was the first time I think I've ever seen you smile. You should do it more often." Nico was almost taken aback by the tenderness of Will's words. He had expected something to be on his face or in his hair, but the kind remark from Will gave him a little confidence.

"Why should I smile more often?" he replied in a lighthearted tone. Will shrugged.

"It brightens up your face." His answer was short, which isn't what Nico was hoping for, but he would take what he could get. He had fully accepted that he had a crush on Will Solace, and he also accepted that there was no way in all of Hades' realm that Will liked him back. Why would Will Solace, the most thoughtful and beautiful person Nico had ever seen, be interested in a miserable runt like Nico Di Angelo? It was painful, sometimes, to talk to him and watch Will shine, knowing that they'd only be friends, but it was better than not seeing Will at all. 

___

"Nico!" Jason had used the hilt of his sword to knock Nico off his feet, something Nico could've easily blocked if he hadn't been distracted. "Good gods man, what's gotten into you? You've been off your game all day!" Nico knew exactly what keeping off his game, but he suspected the question was more rhetorical. Jason laughed a little to himself. "Man, I didn't know that it was even possible for you to fall so hard. Both for Will and in this match." Nico rolled his eyes and got back up.

"It sounds like you want a rematch, Grace." he retorted. Jason smiled, "Looking to get knocked down again?" Before they could begin the next fight, Kayla Knowles, an Apollo kid, walked into the arena. 

"Nico Di Angelo?" Nico stopped in his tracks and turned. "Chiron wants to see you in the Big House." He had no idea what this could be about, as he hadn't done anything worth reprimanding in a while. This, however, didn't stop Jason from saying, "Ooo, you're in trouble!" Nico shot him a glare and turned back to Kayla, and said, "Tell him I'll be there in five minutes."

___

Five minutes later, Nico walked onto the Big House porch where Chiron and Will were waiting for him. Some of his nerves were alleviated seeing Will there, but when Will looked at him with his own nervousness in his eyes, Nico couldn't help but panic. 

"Nico, sit down." Chiron's voice was strong but gentle. Nico sat next to Will, who smiled at him, but Nico could sense the fear behind the grin. "In the time leading up to the Giant War, some parents didn't want their children here, as they no longer felt as if it was the safest choice. However, with the Giants gone, many of those children have returned." Nico nodded, unsure why Chiron was telling him this, or what it had to do with Will. Chiron continued, "However, none of the children of Apollo who left have returned to the camp. I have tried to get in touch with them or their parents but my efforts have been fruitless. I thought that Will, as head of the Apollo cabin should be the leader of the quest to find these campers. I have given him the choice of a partner in this quest and he has selected you. Any questions?" Nico had many questions running through his head, though not many of them were about the quest. Will chose him? Nico knew he was one of the most powerful people in Camp Half-Blood, but this was the first time someone had actually asked him to go on a quest with them. 

Will finally spoke up, "You don't have to come if you don't want." His voice was quieter than normal, and when Nico looked into his eyes, his blue eyes were gentle yet pleading. Nico realized that Will was scared. He wanted Nico on this quest for comfort, not for Nico's abilities. His heart felt like it was beating harder. 

"Of course I'll come." Will smiled, and Nico felt like he had certainly made the right call. 

"I have a few questions," Nico began, "Where are these Apollo kids? Or, where would they be?" 

"Two of the children should be in Manhattan, one should be in Brooklyn." Nico nodded. "And when should we start?" 

Chiron looked taken aback. "Tomorrow. Argus will drive you two to the hotel we arranged for your first night. After that, it is possible this quest will take you out of New York City. Will knows the names of the campers and will give you a briefing about them tomorrow on the car ride over." Nico's brain stopped working at "the hotel". The thought of where he and Will would stay while on this quest hadn't even crossed Nico's mind. The idea of Will staying down the hall, or even in the same room as him, made Nico's brain feel like it wanted to explode. He took a deep breath and remembered that he needed to tune back into what Chiron was saying.

"...I think that is everything you need to know-" Nico internally kicked himself for zoning out, "you may both return to your activities." Will and Nico got up and started walking away from the big house. When they were about fifteen feet away, without warning, Will pulled Nico into a hug. Nico noticed Will smelled floral, almost like a combination of roses and lavender. He let himself melt into the hug, but before he knew it, Will pulled away. "Thank you so much. After the whole Giant War, the idea of a quest, even a pretty low key one like this..." Will paused, "It just terrifies me. But I'm really happy I've got you." Will's tone was pure, and when he smiled at him, Nico was that his smile was so bright it could power the entire city of New York. 

"Of course Will. I get what you're saying." Nico replied, though he found it hard to maintain eye contact. They walked for a few more steps before Will started talking again.

"Oh, sorry if you were like...uncomfortable with me hugging you. I know you're not particularly touchy." Nico's eyes went wide. He was not uncomfortable with Will hugging him. In fact, he would really like to get used to Will hugging him. 

"No! No, you're-it's good!" Nico stuttered out, embarrassed at how stupid he sounded. When Will laughed at him, however, it was not mean spirited.

"You're fine with being hugged? Hm, Nico Di Angelo, a man of surprises!" Will leaned to one side to bump into Nico. "I'm getting excited to see what surprises come up on this quest!" 

Nico smiled. "So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I posted yesterday, but I just keep getting ideas for this story! again, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Next chapter will go up soon. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is a bitch. Anyways, please enjoys, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Nico woke up the following morning with a pit of dread in his stomach. As he got out of bed, the idea of going on a quest hit him like a ton of bricks. Within the last few months, he had been closer to death than he ever had been before, and at last he finally had a shot at a peaceful life, not a perfect one, but a peaceful one. As Nico got up and pulled on a shirt and pants, he thought about his life as of now. He had made some actual friends, he was more comfortable with himself than ever, and every morning and evening he got to hang out with the cutest boy in Camp Half-Blood. Was it even worth it to go on this mission? Nico looked in the mirror. He splashed water on his face, combed his hair, and left his cabin for the mess hall, still pondering that question.

Will was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t at the Hades table, Apollo table, or at any other table in the mess hall. Before Nico could decide what the do, Jason was standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder.  
“Where’s Will?” Jason asked.  
“How should I know?” Jason snorted.  
“You guys have been attached at the hip for about a month.” Nico couldn't protest, Jason was right. He and Will had hung out everyday since the day Will sat at the Hades table.  
“I don’t know where he is. And I don't know his location at any given moment, we're not-"  
"Nico, do you know where Will is?" Kayla had walked up to Nico and was looking at him inquisitively. Nico heard Jason snort. He elbowed him then turned his attention back to Kayla.  
“I don’t know. Did you guys see him at all this morning?”  
“I saw him a little. He woke up with the rest of us, but left really early. Said he wanted to jog around the camp before we all went to the mess hall.” Kayla replied. Nico shrugged.  
“Sorry I wasn’t much help.” Kayla walked away, and Jason turned back to Nico.  
“You can eat with us if you want.” Nico shook his head.  
“I’d prefer to eat alone, thanks.” Jason nodded.  
“Well, eat a big breakfast. Quests can take a lot of energy. But seriously, I'm so excited for you." Nico was confused.  
"Why are you excited for me?" Nico asked.  
"Because, you're going on a solo quest with the boy you've been head over heels for! Anything could happen!" Just the implication that anything had the possibility of happening made Nico’s cheeks feel warm. Nothing would happen on this quest, because Will didn’t like him. Nico found himself in the role of kid with a stupid crush more than he’d like to admit. His displeasure at Jason’s comment must have shown on his face, because immediately Jason said,  
“Hey, I was just joking. And hey, seriously Nico, don’t worry. About the quest, about Will, or about Will’s current whereabouts. I’m sure they’ll all work themselves out.” Jason made his way to the table where their friends sat, and Nico started towards the empty Hades table. Nico had a sinking feeling that nothing Jason had told him to not worry about would work themselves out that easy.  
___  
An hour later, Nico, Chiron, and Argus stood in front of a van near the Big House. Will still hadn’t shown up, and Chiron looked frustrated.  
“Nico, where is Will?” Nico sighed.  
“I’m not sure.” Chiron’s frustration affected everyone, with Argus looked stressed, his eyes darting around, never resting on one object for long. Nico, desperate to escape from this stressful environment decided he would go looking for Will. He informed Chiron such, and started his way to the infirmary. Nico was sure Will wasn’t in there, it was such an obvious place for Will to hide, but it was a good starting point.  
Surprisingly, Nico found the door to the infirmary slightly ajar, and there was Will, sorting boxes of bandages.  
“Hey Sunshine.” Will jumped at the sound of Nico’s voice.  
“Hey...moonbeam?” Nico thought that was the cutest nickname he’d heard in his life, but he didn’t have the time to dwell on it.  
“So have you just been hiding out here since morning?” Will nodded, blushing slightly.  
“What can I say? Being in here is calming. Something about all the medical supplies.”  
Nico rolled his eyes teasingly. “You medicine dork. Anyways, we really ought to-”  
“I’m fucking terrified Nico.” The playful atmosphere had evaporated, and when Will looked at Nico, he could tell Will had barely slept. “I’m not worthy of this quest. I mean, this is really dangerous, for us and the kids, I’m just a healer. I’m so scared.” Nico sighed and sat next to Will.  
“Of course you’re worthy of this quest. It’s true that you’re just a healer, but you’re the best healer I’ve ever met. You’re also quick thinking, strong, honest, sweet-“ Nico stopped himself before he let slip something else that he admired about Will that wasn’t as platonic, “-you’re great. I'm scared too, but don’t forget, I’m in this with you. You’re not fully responsible for this. The weight of the world is not on your shoulders alone.” Will smiled half-heartedly at Nico, but his mood quickly shifted back to serious.  
“Do you promise me,” Will began, “that no matter what happens on this mission you’ll still be there for me?” Nico was taken aback. Why would Will care about what Nico thought of him?  
“Of course,” Nico answered immediately. “I’ll be there for you always.” Will smiled and before Nico knew what was happening, Will wrapped him in a hug.  
“Thank you Nico. I mean it.” Nico could feel Will’s warmth through the hug, and he couldn’t help but relax into it. Will pulled away from him, and Nico mourned the loss of heat. “Let’s get in that van, ghost boy.”  
___  
Nico stared out the window for the first thirty minutes of the car ride. They reached a town called East Hampton before Will cleared his throat.  
“You know,” he began, “I feel like there’s a lot of questions you’re not asking.” Nico turned his head to face him.  
“Such as?”  
“Such as who the campers who we’re rescuing! Or the prophecy the oracle-”  
“Stop,” Nico interrupted, “I don’t want to hear about another prophecy, they’re such pains in the ass. Keep the prophecy to yourself.” Will nodded, his face unreadable. “I’m sorry though, keep going. What about the campers.”  
“Well,” Will said, “There’s three. They’re all relatively new to camp. The first one is named Carmen Abrams. She’s 14 and came to camp last summer. She lives in Brooklyn, and her mom pulled her out of camp once serious talk of battle started around camp. The next one is Maggie Breitman, 13, was enrolled earlier this summer, taken out two weeks after. She lives in Harlem in Manhattan. Last camper is Henry. He’s 16 I think?” Will looked down at his notes, “Yeah, 16. He’s actually been here since the Titan War, but I guess the threat of Gaea was too much. He’s in the Upper East Side, near the Queensboro Bridge.”  
“Percy lives around there.” Nico informed Will without thinking. Will raised an eyebrow.  
“How do you know where Percy lives?” he asked.  
“Oh, I haven’t told you yet? I used to have a thing for him.” Nico felt a little embarrassed telling his current crush about his past crush, but there was no reason for Will to not know. Nico looked at Will, expecting him to tease him, but Will had his brow furrowed.  
“Oh.” Will said. His tone was less light than it had just been. Nico did not understand why.  
“I’m over it now.” Nico clarified. Will’s eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at Nico, and Nico could tell whatever had passed over him was gone. They sat in silence for a little while. Will yawned and said, “Good gods I didn’t get enough sleep.”  
“You can sleep on the way.” Nico responded.  
“I can never sleep in cars. My neck gets sore for weeks when I sleep against a seatbelt.” Will said. He turned to Nico and smiled, and Nico felt a surge of confidence.  
“You can sleep on my shoulder.” Nico felt nervous, but Will’s eyes sparkled and his smile widened. Will moved across the van’s seats to lie against Nico. Nico could smell the scent of roses and lavender on Will. After a while, Will’s breath slowed, and Nico could tell he had fallen asleep. Nico closed his eyes and listened to the rain falling from outside the van until they were in Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should go up in around a month or so! I've got a cool idea that I hope I can write well enough!

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I have literally no idea when the next chapter will go up, and unless people actually like this, I doubt I'll make an upload schedule.


End file.
